Butterflies are Free
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Rating may go up. Sarah, Rose and Chloe are three sisters.Their band, Butterflies, is almost as popular as Connect Three. But behind the faces of three angels is a dark past that still haunts them. Child Abuse, Rape and cursing.


Author Note: Okay. I was bored, so I'm making a new story. and I own the song. **Sarah, **_Rose**, **_Chloe, **_All_**

* * *

Sarah Colena tapped her fingers on her desk, listening to her sister's argue over music lyrics. Something told Sarah that Rose and Chloe were stalling so they didn't have to go home to Uncle Peter, who would most likely lock Chloe in her room, beat Rose up and then rape Sarah. All within 3 hours.

Rose, the middle of the three girls at 18, groaned "No, Chloe, it goes like that" Sarah whipped around "If you two are done, we need to record this song so we can get home and get over with the pain" She said, smoothing out her shirt. Her sister's nodded and they went into the studio.

**Don't you wish you had listened to me **(Why couldn't you listen to me)  
**Don't you wish you had believed  
Don't you wish you still had me  
Don't you wish you has never set me free **(Cause only butterflies are free)

_**They say when you love someone, let them go  
But I don't think they mean it that way  
Well now I know, now you know  
Don't push the one you love away**_

_Maybe we could work this out (_Out, Out, Out)  
_Maybe we could remedy doubts  
If you really can't life without __(_cause you can't live with out)  
_Baby, there's no need to shout  
_

_**They say when you love someone, let them go  
But I don't think they mean it that way  
Well now I know, now you know  
Don't push the one you love away**_

If I really wanted to  
I'd learn to love you agan  
**But we have it all to lose  
and nothing to gain**  
_Cause I can't learn to live  
So It's better this way  
_**I'll go my own way**  
_And you'll carry on_

_**They say when you love someone, let them go  
But I don't think they mean it that way  
Well now I know, now you know  
Don't push the one you love away**_

**_They say when you love someone, let them go  
But I don't think they mean it that way  
Well now I know, now you know  
Don't push the one you love away_**

**They say when you love someone, let them go  
But I don't think they mean it that way  
Well now I know, now you know  
Don't push the one you love away**

_Don't push the one you love away_

Three boys walked in "Oh, oops. Wrong studio." One said.

Another one's mouth dropped open "Guys, it's Butterflies!" He said happily.

The last one, the tallest, stepped forward. "Hi, we're Connect Three. I'm Jason, that's Shane" Jason indicated the one who had recognized them. "And that's Nate" He indicated the third boy, who was staring at Chloe with something akin to love. Shane reached over and smacked him upside the head.

"We really like your songs" Shane said.

Rose smiled. "We love your music. You three actaully inspired us to start a band."

"Really, that's cool" Jason said "So, are you guys done recording? We were thinking about going to lunch and we went through the wrong door.

"Sure. We'd like to go to lunch" Sarah said, "I'm Sarah, the hippie is Rose and the short one is Chloe" She said, as Rose flirted with Shane.

"Hey, I'm not a hippie"

"What you're wearing today is very hippish" Chloe said.

"Whatever" Rose said, walking out, followed by Shane and Nate. Chloe bustled off after them.

Sarah gave Jason a sheepish grin "My sisters" she sighed. "Shall we go make sure they don't kill each other, Mr. Gray?"

"Sure. Hey, will you build me a birdhouse?"

"Why don't I just buy you one?"

"Okay!" Jason said happily as they walked out "I like your boots. My friend Mitchie has a pair like them, but they're tan"

"Oh, uh, cool" Sarah said as they walked out.

* * *

"Where were you three?" Uncle Peter shouted, grabbing Chloe and dragging her up to her room, the small 14 year old squeeling. Rose began shouting.

"Leave her alone, you sick bastard!" Rose shouted.

"Rosalie, that isn't smart" Sarah hissed. "Do you want him to put you in a coma?" She asked.

Rose shook her head "Not particularly"

"Then keep your mouth shut" Sarah advised.

* * *

"Hello, Sarah" Uncle Peter's voice came through the darkness. Sarah attempted to wriggle away from him. A zipper went down. Sarah was pushed against her bedroom wall. She let out a little scream and tried to protect her self from loosing her pants, but it was no use.

Her "uncle" pushed her to the floor and pushed himself into her. "And guess, what, as punishment from being late, you are not allowed to take a morning after pill."

After he left, Rose and Chloe crept in. Rose bent down "What's wrong?" Chloe asked. Sweet, naive Chloe.

"He raped me- and won't let me take a morning after pill. and I'm due to start my period" Sarah sobbed. Rose rubbed her back, and stroked the 22 year old's hair.

"If he gets you pregnant, we'll be removed, cause your doctor will notice the bruises from rape" Rose said, "But, Sarah, you have to go. You're legally old enough to do anything you want. You don't need to stay here to protect us."

Rose broke off as the phone rang. She answered "Oh, hey Shane. You want us to what! I'll have to ask them, but I'm sure it'll be a yes" Rose hung up "That was Shane, Connect Three wants us to open for them"

* * *

Author Note: So, what did you think? There are posters on my Polyvore.


End file.
